1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in a simulated dough tossing game and more particularly, to a game of the type stated in which a sheet of flexible and foldable material, simulating a piece of pizza dough, is tossed to a sheet-receiving member in a game of skill and enjoyment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common in the making of pizza for the cook or other person involved in the production of the pizza to form a sheet of dough, usually in a circular form and toss that sheet of dough to a pizza dough-receiving pan. The pan itself is oftentimes a flat plate, although it can adopt the form of a conventional pan with a flat bottom and a continuous side wall.
Usually the party tossing the sheet of dough attempts to twirl or rotate the sheet before flinging the same into an airborne pattern and attempts to cause the sheet of dough to land on the pizza pan. This type of activity is usually performed as a type of amusement for customers watching the production of the pizza.
There has always been a need for new games in the marketplace and many of these games involve food and the production of food. For example, there are puzzles for children in which the puzzle pieces are assembled to form a device appearing to be a pizza. There are also other games in which individual playing pieces in the shape of pizza slices are used in a game of chance.
There are also numerous games which involve the tossing or throwing of one object toward another, as for example, the throwing of a tennis ball toward a tennis racquet, the throwing of a dart toward a dart board and the like. However, and heretofore, there has not been any game which utilizes something simulating a sheet of pizza dough for tossing into or onto something simulating a pizza pan.